


[PODFIC] Won't You Tell'em I'm Mad by deandatsgay

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Implied daddycest, Lolita!Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pretty Dean, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s trial of seduction is an experiment measuring his own beauty and rotten candy allure as opposed to a desperate sacrifice of his body, as if Dean is curious to learn if his daddy is as malleable and breakable as every other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Won't You Tell'em I'm Mad by deandatsgay

**Text:** [Won't You Tell'em I'm Mad](952751)

 **Author:** deandatsgay

 **Reader:** alexadean

 **Rating:** NC - 17

 **Warnings!** TRIGGERING MATERIAL OF SEXUAL NATURE.

 **Summary:** F _ill for Ellen being worried about underage!Dean's provocative behavior with/hustling of older male Roadhouse customers and approaching a John who is trying to avoid Lolita-esque!Dean's charms himself._

 **Click Here:**  [ **Won't You Tell'em I'm Mad** | MP3 |](http://www.fileswap.com/dl/7PvCRtBFZo/Won't_You_Tell'em_I'm_Mad.mp3.html)

**Author's Note:**

> My voice seems to be suffering from all the podficcing . . . and apparently I'm slurring . . . heh. That's what I get for recording when I'm sleepy. 
> 
> Enjoy laughing at me.


End file.
